


Maid in Hell

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: A well-intentioned gift of a maid costume causes some friction in the spider-snake relationship.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Maid in Hell

“Hey, Pent… it looks like one of my Krampus gifts for you arrived a little late,” Arackniss said, handing the package over to his favorite snake.

“Oh, another gift? Nissy, you’re spoiling me!” he said excitedly. He eagerly tore through the packaging to the contents inside… only to pause, a confused frown crossing his face.

“What’s wrong?” Arackniss asked.

“A… maid outfit? Are you… are you implying that my housekeeping is not up to standards?” Pentious sniffled. “I… I started leaving the spider webs up because I thought you liked them, Nissy. I didn’t want to insult any of your relatives!”

“What… no, no! That’s not what it means at all! It’s… it’s for the bedroom,” he quickly tried to explain to his weepy snake.

“Are you saying I’m too messy in bed?” Pentious shot back. Oh boy. When he cried, ALL of his eyes teared up. He could actually make a very wet mess very quickly.

“No, no! Pent, it’s for… for naughty maid games. For role play!”

Pentious paused, clearly thinking this over. He tilted his head as he thought. Then, he tilted it a little more. He kept tilting it, twisting his snake body in the process, until he’d turned his upper body in a complete U, his long hair hanging down.

Arackniss slapped his face with his open palm, letting his fingers slowly slide down as he groaned. Why did he have to love such an adorable idiot? “Here, just… just let me show you what it’s used for,” he sighed.

.

“Is this what I do?” Pentious asked. “You want me to… bend over and act like I’m dusting these books? But not really clean them?” The poor snake was very confused. 

“Yeah, now you’re getting the hang of it,” Arackniss said, nodding in approval. Of course, there were a few things missing from the outfit, seeing as how Pentious could wear neither sexy panties to flash nor a leg garter. They’d tried to put one on the end of his tail, but it just ended up slipping off constantly when he moved. Perhaps he’d have to look into getting the snake a lacey slip…

“Hmm… I’m not sure I understand the relevance of cleaning to sexual prowess. While I get that this is a sexual fantasy thing, I am not sure why it is. What is the appeal of the… maid?” he asked.

“It’s… well… it’s…” Why were maids sexy?? “I guess it’s the boss and servant dynamic. Like that you’re on top, the head honcho, and the maid has to do whatever you say.”

“But how is that different from a regular prostitute?” Pentious asked back. Despite not wearing pants on a day to day basis, he kept pulling down on the skirt like he was trying to cover the roundest part of his tail with it. “If you want sexy, why not have me be the factory girl whose family will be sent to the almshouse if she can’t keep her job and have me beg for it? That turns me on,” he said, and from the dreamy look in his eyes, he wasn’t lying.

“… You got weird tastes, Pent.”

“How is that any weirder than a maid!?” Pentious insisted, pulling the maid head piece off and crumpling it on the ground. He’d insisted on keeping his hat on at the same time.

“Why are you getting so angry about this?” Arackniss demanded.

“Because… because… because I’m not a servant!” Pentious shouted angrily, storming off. Arackniss was left behind, mouth hanging open, shocked at the sudden outburst. Pentious being noisy was normal. Pentious getting angrily noisy at him? Not so usual.

.

He waited about half an hour before going into Pentious’ main bedroom. The outfit was scrunched up on the floor in the doorway. Arackniss quietly crossed the room. Pentious was face-down in his pillows. His tail twitched back and forth when the spider lowered himself onto the bed, telling Arackniss that he was awake. One of the Egg Bois was emptying a trash can full of tissues.

“Pent? What’s eating you? I… you’ve been okay with… with more intense scenarios than a maid.”

“… Everyone always thought I was my grandparents’ servant,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Huh?”

“My mother was from India. My father was from England. When I was young, my parents sent me to live with my paternal grandparents. Because I had some of my mother’s coloration, everyone always assumed I was my grandparents’ servant.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Arackniss said, stroking Pentious’ long hair.

“Not blaming you. Not blaming you, but…”

“Bad memories. I know… I know what bad memories can do to you.” Pentious’ tail tip continued to twitch as Arackniss stroked through his hair. “You’re always so gentle with my… trigger points. Can I make it better? Do you want a cuddle?”

“Yeeeeessssss.”

Arackniss wiggled in under the sheets. Pentious had the best sheets. The snake sort of half rolled over, his tongue flicking inquisitively. “Do you want… do you want me to put on the outfit?”

“PPPPFFFFT. While I appreciate the offer, you do not exactly have my waist,” Pentious pointed out.

“I don’t know how you don’t break in half with that tiny thing, you know.”

“You like being able to put both hands around me and feel your fingers touching and I know it,” Pentious responded with one of his playful tongue flicks.

“Can I apologize through… body language?” Arackniss finally asked.

“… Are you suggesting I might like a make-up canoodle? Yes, I think I might.”

“Oh, I think I might want to go a little farther than that,” Arackniss said with a grin, unbuttoning his shirt.

The lovemaking was gentle, truly worthy of being called ‘love.’ Knowing that Pentious was already emotionally tender, now was not a night for rough sex. This was a time for gentle, slow thrusts and light brushing of the fingers from four soft hands across scaled skin. The tickle of his fur made Pentious giggly sometimes, which always surprised him as he wouldn’t have imagined a snake could be ticklish. Even the gleeful squirming from the snake was more subdued than usual, the gasps softer and deeper within his throat.

“Feeling better, baby?” he asked, rocking lightly in and out.

“I would feel even better if you were a little to the left,” the black and yellow snake joked. “Maybe I _would_ like to see you in a maid outfit.”

“Or maybe we should forget maid outfits and go back to whips and chains.”

“Oh, Nissy. Whips and chains excite me! … Grab my cocks, please? I need you to stroke them. Both of them. I… may not want anything to do with maids, but… milk me, milk me please!”

“I will never, ever understand what goes on in that brain of yours,” Arackniss laughed back, snorting. “I think I’ll just focus on what’s going on inside your ass.”

“Dirty words will get you everywhere,” Pentious grinned, his hands wrapped up and over Arakniss’ shoulders.

“Mmm… you know what else I’m thinking, noodle? I’m thinking, we should invite Cherri over again. After all, she does owe me a prize.”

“I think that sounds… most agreeable,” Pentious responded with one of his most wicked grins. “Speaking of prize… just a little more left, just a little more left, I’m almost there.”

“Is this right? Is this it?”

“Yes, yes, exactly! There…” the snake’s back arched as he climaxed, his whole body trembling beneath the spider. Arackniss waited for the snake’s breath to return to his lungs before he let go himself and filled the snake’s deepest reaches with his seed, earning him several pleasured whimpered yips in response.

“Lova ya, ya stupid noodle,” Arakniss joked.

“Not as much as I love you. Obviously, the great Sir Pentious has the superior quantities of love,” he yawned.

“Whatever floats your boat, noodle,” Arackniss answered with his own exhausted exhale. 


End file.
